Vol1/Chapter22/Searching
}} |volumenum= |1|1}}|Vol|}} |chapternum= |1|2}}|Chapter|}} |chapternumao3=28756564 |chapternumwp=541612228 }} Summary Lucy, Wendy and Gray arrive at the house to find it still ablaze. Gray and Wendy use their magic to put out the fires. Wendy tries to catch a trace of Natsu's scent but is unsuccessful. Gray becomes worried and tries to use the bond to find him like he did at the park with no results. They head back to the guild when Gray stops his mount in confusion. He suddenly feels his heart begin to race and has an urge to run away but can't. He realizes that the bond is making him feel what Natsu is feeling at the moment and he panics at the thought that Tiamat must have come after Natsu again. They double time it back to the guild while Gray tries to figure out how to send feelings back to Natsu through the bond. Natsu realizes that something is different as this time his legs are not bound. Determined not to go down easily this time he decides he will go on the offensive and turns around to find Lisanna also naked and bound. He confronts Lisanna thinking that she is Tiamat and Lisanna is confused by his behavior. She begins to cry and that stops him as Tiamat had never cried before. Silver shows up to give Lisanna a blanket that she can wear but tells them that he can't let them out. He asks them what was going on when he arrived and she tells him that Natsu had recently been captured and tortured by a shape shifter and he had been confused when he woke in the cell. Silver becomes angry with himself when he realizes that he had made a mistake and leaves. Natsu yells after him desperately asking for his scarf and necklace to be returned to him. Natsu apologizes to Lisanna for thinking she was Tiamat. They discuss how they each got there and Lisanna asks Natsu when he started wearing a necklace. He tries to catch her up as she tries to break his cuffs. Back at the guild they are frustrated at not knowing the location of the Tartaros guild. Makarov claims that they will just have to wait to hear from Natsu. Gray tries to make them understand that Natsu has been captured by Tiamat. He can no longer feel anything from the bond which is causing him to panic. Gajeel and Rogue try to calm him down by telling him that he does not know for a fact that Tiamat took Natsu and he hasn't has the soul bond long enough to understand how it works. Gray tries to listen to them but still has a feeling that something is wrong. They still have no information on Elfman and Lisanna but Warren reports that no more council members have been attacked. Makarov is not sure what that could mean. They could either have already killed the three members that they needed or they could be fighting Erza, Mira and Natsu. Makarov orders all outstanding teams to stay on protective details. They hear a thud and see Happy land on a table. He is exhausted,out of magic, and clearly very upset. Wendy quickly checks him and determines he is fine. He tries to tell them what happened but his words come out faster than anyone can understand. After a few tries Carla slaps him to calm him down. He looks at Gray and tells him that he left Natsu all alone and begs Gray to go help him. Gray tensely waits for Happy to tell them what happened, while Lucy tries to calm the Exceed down. Happy finally tells them everything and asks Gray to melt Natsu like he did to in the Village of the Sun. Gray becomes concerned since he is not sure he can do that without hurting the baby. He is now determined to confront the Ice Devil Slayer for hurting his family. He tries to reassure Happy that everything will be fine and sends him to Levy so they can figure out the location of the Tartaros Guild. Stomping can be heard nearing the guild and Elfman enters. asks him where Lisanna is. Category:Vol1 Chapters